The Eye-Patch
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: An OC finally gets revenge on Director Nick Fury by targeting his eye-patch. Crack-ish fic? One-shot. Cameos by Hawkeye and Black Widow. Set in OC's POV.


"Seriously, this is some secret headquarters," muttered Nagi to herself as she smoothly moved through the hallways of the helicarrier. "It should be harder to sneak into than this."

Luckily for her, the helicarrier had landed in New York for some upgrades; otherwise, she probably wouldn't have been able to climb up to the tallest point of the city and used her grappling hook to connect to the flying helicarrier. Well, she probably could have done it, but it would have taken time and effort and that stuff has to be used for _studying_.

Because this wasn't a waste of study time?

Nagi stifled a laugh as the ridiculousness of what she was doing hit her, but she wasn't going to stop now, nope, she was going to have her revenge.

Nagi snuck past two agents, and they needed better training seriously because she had already passed at least five agents already without being noticed, and mentally went over the floor plan she had kindofnotreallyso legally gotten.

One more hallway and…Aha!

Nagi checked around to see if any agents were going to pass by before going into the air vent. Seriously, they didn't even have plating over their air vents, they were just_ asking_ for someone to use them.

She moved through the vents as quietly as she could, putting silence above speed in importance. She was about to reach a crossroad in the vent when she froze; Nagi was pretty sure she could hear some banging coming from the way she needed to go to! Kusokusokusokusokuso, this was not good.

She held her breath as the person, cursing words in languages she knew and took great amusement in, reached to the intersection. They both froze as they saw each other.

"Nagi, right?" the other whispered, shifting slightly.

"Yep. And you're Hawkeye," replied Nagi easily enough, just as silently.

"I heard that you were protecting that vial that Vanko got away with while Nat and me were on a mission," stated Hawkeye, grinning.

Nagi rolled her eyes under her domino mask. "I don't exactly have arrows that could potentially break through armour, Hawkeye."

"So, what are you doing here?" Hawkeye asked, ignoring Nagi's retort.

"Are we really going to have this conversation here?" replied Nagi, and she received a "well, yeah" look in return. She sighed as best as she could in the small vent. "Going to dye Fury's eye-patch rainbow for making me deal with an electrocution a week before college midterms. You?"

"After that mission, I was sent on another mission where I got injured," answered Hawkeye with a sheepish grin. "Not technically supposed to be out of the medbay right now, but whatever."

Nagi nodded.

"So, you going to join S.H.I.E.L.D any time soon?" asked Hawkeye "innocently," Nagi was calling such bullshit on his innocent tone, he probably never had an innocent hour in his _life_. "I heard that Fury wanted to hire you."

"Fury?" Nagi raised an eyebrow. "I'm probably the third biggest pain in his arse, first being Mr. Stark and second being _you_. Plus, I completely and totally screwed up with that thing with Vanko."

Hawkeye didn't seem insulted at being called a pain in the arse. "Well, Tin Head was five minutes late to the party, so it wasn't completely your fault."

"That's another reason why I don't want to join S.H.I.E.L.D," stated Nagi, rolling her eyes. "Back-up from organisations are always late, and I've already bitched about this before."

Hawkeye shrugged as best as he could in the vents. "Maybe I'll see you around anyway."

"Yeah, maybe," agreed Nagi easily. "Now, if you wouldn't mind getting out of the way so I can sneak into Fury's office…"

After saying their goodbyes, which did not include an awkward fist-bump nope she had no idea what anyone was talking about, they went their separate ways through the air vents and Nagi went back on 'mission-mode'.

Travelling through the vents for ten minutes, Nagi finally reached the vent that connected directly to Fury's personal office.

Luckily for her, those floor plans that she totally got legally yup totally had information about Fury's defence system; otherwise, she would have gotten her head cut in half by the invisible laser that was in front of the vent. Using a mirror, she quickly diverted the laser away from her face and jumped down onto one of the comfy chairs seriously Fury had comfy chairs in his office?, dodging the laser by a few millimetres.

She held her breath for ten seconds as if waiting for an alarm to ring and let it out when nothing happened. Playing Hot Lava, she used the furniture to climb onto Fury's desk. She used an electronic bug to hack into the lock on one of Fury's drawers and waited for the small 'beep' that would exclaim its completion.

_Heh._

Nagi opened the drawer and simply beamed with a grin full of evil teeth that she hadn't used in forever because Fury had two spare eye-patches and this was going to be _glorious_.

Nagi immediately dyed one of multitude of colours that she had on her, suppressing a mad cackle as she did so because cackling would totally blow her cover even though it's _fun _and hilarious to watch people being unnerved over.

"Aw, yesh, you are going to be very pretty, aren't you?" Nagi whispered lovingly to the now rainbow eye-patch.

She made quick work of the now hot pink eye-patch, whispering sweet nothings to it as well.

Nagi waited until the dye was dry, apparently the dye was fast-acting otherwise she would be waiting forever, but wondered as to why she hadn't gotten caught yet.

Wincing to herself for having wondered that, she glanced at the door because fate was a little bitch and someone was going to walk into the office, probably Fury himself, because she just _had _to wonder that, didn't she?

Nagi held her breath for three seconds but didn't hear any footsteps coming. Letting the breath go, she pulled herself into the vent after using the mirror to divert the laser briefly. As she moved silently through the vents again after grabbing her mirror, she heard loud footsteps and voices next to an open vent.

"Hawkeye exploded the training room again!"

"Great, now Black Widow is going to kill him and we'll have to clean up his mess!"

Nagi didn't even bother to stifle the grin that threatened to take over her face.

She continued crawling through the vents until she reached her destination.

_Showtime. _

Glancing out of the vent first, she could see that Fury, Agent Hill, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and probably most of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents were at the bridge as Black Widow, in Russian, and Fury, amidst "motherfuckers," were berating Hawkeye for leaving the medbay and blowing up the training room respectively.

She slipped out of the vent without anyone noticing her and made to join the crowd. Obviously, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms, but Nagi wasn't planning on being hidden any longer.

"Yo, Fury!" she shouted and immediately the crowd parted so she could have direct face access to Fury, the Black Widow, and Hawkeye. She noticed that Black Widow raised an eyebrow at Hawkeye's direction as he grinned, but tried to focus on Fury's face.

His very exasperated face.

_Hah! _

"How did you get in here?" Fury asked, eye narrowed.

"By being awesome, duh," Nagi answered easily, raising an eyebrow in a "you should have known this" sort of way. Her eyebrows were pretty expressive.

Fury's eyebrow rose in turn, as if saying "are you really going to play the fool in front of me right now after sneaking around my helicarrier for however long you did, I'm about to go deal with an exploded training room, can you just go straight to the point?"

Nagi wasn't sulking at the fact that Fury's eyebrow was more expressive than hers, nope, she totally wasn't.

_Damn _it.

Nagi smirked as she tossed the two newly coloured eye-patches at Fury, enjoying the priceless look on Fury's face as he caught them and realised what they were.

"Don't call me out again before midterms or finals or I'll get your trench coat dyed rainbow next," she said while glaring at Fury, who still hadn't reacted due to the fact he was still dumbstruck.

As Hawkeye started to laugh, loudly and obnoxiously, she could tell that Fury was gaining his mind back from the shock. Knowing that it probably wouldn't end well for her, Nagi bolted, cackling madly as she did so, ignoring the angry shouts of "motherfucking Nagi" and "get fucking back here!"

Revenge. Was. _Sweet_.

**A/N: So, this was written because I had been RPing on Tumblr against an Ivan Vanko and during the RP, I made Nagi, I'll get to her in a second, swear vengeance (no Sasuke, no, vengeance is a bad thing oh wait sorry wrong character) against Fury for driving her away from her studies. **

**Okay, so Nagi was originally supposed to be a Cartoon!YJ!OC who gets ceremoniously shoved into the beginning of the first season and generally does stuff. However, on Tumblr, she is, like, thriving as a (minuscule) part of the Marvel!RP community. I won't go into too many details about her because there might be some spoilers for the YJ!fic if I ever get around to stop hating it enough to posting it. **

**This is just a short, funny, and crack-ish fic. You can take this as an introduction to Nagi if you want, but she'd probably be a bit different in the YJ!verse. d: **

**I hoped you enjoyed the fic!**


End file.
